Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost
by TeeLee123
Summary: Videl shares her apartment with a ghost and must help him find out who he was & how he died, while convincing people she's NOT CRAZY!
1. Chapter 1

_I just felt like writing a Videl and Gohan story._

_Slightly inspired by the Korean movie "Don't Worry I'm a Ghost," except this story is completely different._

* * *

Sharpener and Erasa sat cross-legged on the floor while Videl prepared some tea.

"I like your apartment, Videl. It's very. . .Uh. . ." Erasa glanced around the barren apartment. It had all the basics like: a used couch, T.v with basic cable, a coffee table, kitchen appliances, a small bathroom that made you feel like you just stepped into a cramped closet, and a small room that seemed like a bigger closet that was just large enough to fit Videl's futon. " It's so. . . .nice. Wow, I can't believe you got it for cheap, too!"

"I can. This place is a dump." Sharpener muttered.

Erasa elbowed him, and giggled as Videl came into the room with the tea.

Videl smiled at the compliment, handing Sharpener some tea, then frowned. Videl tilted her head to the side as if to hear something better. Erasa tilted her head, too, but couldn't hear anything besides the constant traffic outside. Sharpener tried prying Videl's hands off his tea, but she wouldn't let go.

"Oh really. . ." Videl sneered at Sharpener, jerking the tea away from him.

"What'd I do?" Sharpener whined. Licking his dry lips while watching Videl give Erasa tea, and putting his out of reach on her right.

"You think my place is a dump." Videl responded in between sips." I happen to like this place. There are a few pests. . ." Videl glared across from her, at a spot near the T.V. Sharpener and Erasa looked from Videl to the spot, but couldn't see the 'pest' she was speaking of." . . .But it's nothing I can't handle on my own. I'm sure I can get rid of the pest soon." Videl slowly turned her head, as if watching something walk from the T.V to the area next to her by Sharpener's out-of-reach tea.

"We can shop for some mouse traps tomorrow after school," Erasa said brightly.

Videl smiled." Thanks, but I don't think that'll help."

Erasa's eyes widened." Oh gosh! Don't tell me you have ginormous rats!"

Videl started to say no, but Erasa talked over her.

"You poor thing! I wish you'd come stay with me instead of living here with these hideous pests!" Erasa dug out her cell phone." I'll call an exterminator and you can stay with me a few days. If you want, you can move out and be my roomie forever! Ohh, think of all the fun we'd have, Videl."

Sharpener shrugged, and reached out for his tea. Videl was distracted. She wouldn't notice if he took a little sip. . . .

"If I move out I might as well move back in with my Dad. He doesn't think I can live on my own either," Videl sighed.

"It's empty!" Sharpener cried in disbelief, holding the cup upside down.

Videl and Erasa ignored him.

"Is living on your own that important to you?" Erasa questioned, slowly putting her cell phone back in her purse.

Sharpener crawled under the coffee table to find where the missing tea had gone. Surely it had leaked out of the cup somehow. . . .

" Yeah." Videl nodded." I'm tired of living off Dad's fame and money. I miss the old days when we used to live in a small place like this, without servants. Just the three of us. . ." Videl smiled weakly." Before Mom left."

Sharpener bonked his head under the table. There were no tea stains on the floor! It really did vanish! "Alright, Videl. Tell me how you did it."

Erasa squeezed Videl's hands tightly." From now on, I promise to support your decision! I'll stop pressuring you into moving in with me."

"Thanks."

Videl and Erasa continued to talk and laugh, while Sharpener poured more tea in his cup and waited for it to vanish. He felt like an idiot when it didn't vanish.

**.+. +. +. +. **

"Could I have drank it without realising it?" Sharpener wondered, walking ahead of Erasa while she lingered to wave goodbye to Videl.

"Bye! We'll visit again soon!" Erasa promised, running to catch up with Sharpener.

Videl watched her friends disappear into the night. She sighed, closed the door and locked it.

_Pleased don't be behind me, please don't be behind me, please don't. . ._ Videl turned towards the coffee table. The man with spiky black hair smiled and waved. He'd been in the room the entire time, but Erasa didn't comment on how handsome he was. Sharpener didn't threaten to beat him or demand to know who he was, or why he was in Videl's apartment. None had noticed him drink the tea that had belonged to Sharpner- - except Videl!

"I like your friends. They seem nice." The man said while Videl collected the empty tea cups. She kept her gaze down as she took them into the kitchen to wash them. He stayed behind her." For a second I thought that blond guy, what was his name? Sharpener?" Videl continued to scrub the cups, pretending not to hear the handsome man talk." Uh, well I thought he'd seen me drink the tea, but I guess not. . ."

Videl rinsed the cups and briskly began to dry them. The handsome man waited for Videl to finish before speaking.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, noticing the way Videl turned sharply to avoid looking in his direction, and keeping her back to him while opening a top cupboard. Being taller, the handsome man pulled out the bag of rice she was trying to grab. Videl caught the rice before it could hit her on the head.

Videl gave him a surprised look.

"Sorry," The man apologised, flexing his hands as if that simple act had hurt him somehow." I'm. . .not as strong as I used to be."

_Used to be?_ "Have you remembered something?"

The man shook his head, pressing his lips together in a thin line. Videl could tell he didn't like being reminded about not being able to remember his life, so she decided to change the subject. " Are you hungry?" She tore the plastic bag open with her teeth.

The man laughed." I'm a ghost."

Videl filled a large pot with water and set it on the stove.

" So? You drank the tea, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but. . ." The man scratched the back of his head, which Videl noticed was a nervous habit of his. One he did a lot. He seemed to always be nervous around her. Of course, the way she violently tried getting him to leave the apartment when they first met, before she realised he was a ghost, could be the reason for that." That was different. I was thirsty."

"You don't get hungry?" Videl asked, slowly pouring the rice into the pot. She waited for the man to give her an explanation, and had to look up at him when he didn't speak." Hey." He blinked, breaking the trance he was in. " Are you okay?"

"I think, I remember my name." He said, pointing at the stove.

"Your name is stove?" Videl asked. _No wonder he forgot his name! What type of parents name their son Stove?_

"N-no. . ." The man shook his head, taking a step closer.

"Pot?"

He shook his head, stepping closer. Videl felt trapped. She didn't like having the ghost man this close to her. One reason is, the air became colder around him. There was also another reason. Videl was attracted to him, but refused to admit it to herself.

"Water. Fork. Spoon. Bag. Counter. . ." Videl nervously began to name the objects in the kitchen. The man stepped closer. Videl shivered from the cold he brought with him.

His smile made everything seem warmer somehow.

Videl glanced at what his pointed finger was now physically touching; the rice bag.

"Go-han. Your name is Gohan?"

Gohan smiled, then nodded, deciding that it sounded right.

**. +. + . + . + .**

After dinner, Videl went straight into her room and crawled under her futon, pulling out the small notebook she kept under her pillow.

-_ Scratches his head when nervous._

_- Doesn't get scared like most guys when I get mad._

_- Likes shadowing me when I go to my Dad's dojo._

_- Is unbelievably nice _

_- Claims to be strong _

_- Dark eyes. Short, spiky black hair. Wears a white long sleeved shirt,red pants, and a black vest with the Orange Star Highschool badge on it._

Videl tapped the pencil against her chin, then added more to her ghost's list.

_- No one can see him besides me._

_- Likes to eat. ALOT._

_- Says his name is Gohan._

"Hey, Gohan." Videl waited for his response. He walked through the wall and sat down beside her. She raised her quilt higher, covering most of her chest. She was only wearing a long t-shirt, but still." You could've said 'what' or knocked before coming in!" Videl whined." I could've been naked or something!"

"Oh." Gohan blinked, as if suddenly realising Videl wasn't a man.

Videl rolled her eyes." Anyway. I just wanted to tell you that I'll help you find out who you were and how you died."

Gohan wasn't pleased to hear this like she thought he would be.

"No. I don't want to put you in danger."

"Don't worry about me. I'm Videl Satan." Videl snorted." I put myself in danger all the time."

The veins in Gohan's neck and hands bulged. He really didn't like the idea of Videl putting herself in danger." And, just how do you plan on finding out on who I was?"

Videl sat up." I have connections with the police. Not many people are named Gohan, I'm sure they can run your name through their database and find all your information quickly. Plus, I can look you up in the school's directory." Videl shrugged." If those don't work, we'll have to do it the old fashioned way and start looking at Missing posters. I'm sure somebody must be looking for you."

Gohan didn't say anything. He still wasn't convinced, but Videl could see he was warming up to the idea of her helping him.

" You'll be with me, Gohan." Videl placed her hand over his, which felt like an ice cube." Let me know if you think a situation is dangerous, and we'll let the police handle it. Okay?"

"Okay."

Videl snuggled into her pillow. Gohan made no attempt to leave the room, and continued to watch Videl as she tried falling asleep.

_This should be easy. Once we find out who he is and how he died, he'll be able to pass on to the Other World. Then, the apartment will be all mine and I wont look like a crazy person talking to a ghost no one else can see!_

"Goodnight, Videl." Gohan whispered, knowing her snores signaled she was in a deep sleep.

In the morning, he would tell her he'd stayed on the couch the whole night and had just walked in to wake her up.

**- complete?-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Words in my summary keep disappearing & it's making me angry. **

**Crap. I failed at creating a 1-shot. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited & followed! You guys made the 2nd chapter possible!**

* * *

Videl quickly folded up her futon, changed into a white t-shirt and black shorts, and hastily fixed her hair into two low pigtails that came past her shoulders. She looked around the room, paranoid that Gohan had been watching her the whole time. After waking up to him staring at her, she didn't trust him not to peep at all.

"Are you done yet?" Gohan asked from the hallway. _What could she be doing in there? It shouldn't take this long to get dressed._ Concerned, Gohan pressed his ear against the wall, not familiar with the tingling sensation he felt whenever a part of him went through something ( doors & walls).

"It hasn't even been five minutes!" Videl screeched, throwing her hairbrush at the ear that suddenly came through the wall. Gohan jumped back, startled by the loud noise the hairbrush had made. Videl instantly felt sorry for getting angry with him._ I guess I should be a little nicer. It's not his fault he's annoying. Poor guy. If I were a ghost with no one else to talk to I'd be annoying __too_. " Count to one hundred eighty," Videl said softly, pulling out a bag of make up from the top of her closet, which Erasa had given to her for Christmas last year.

Gohan stayed silent for a moment, then asked." Why?"

Videl chewed her bottom lip. _I don't know what I'm doing! I've never even touched this stuff before. What's gotten into me? It's not like he cares what I look like. He's a ghost!_

"Just do it." Videl snarled, grabbing a glass bottle that read 'cover up. '" Unless. . . you don't remember how to count?" She poured out a palm full of the white liquid and spread it all over her face like she'd seen Erasa do a few times. It felt weird and gross. She instantly wanted to wipe the stuff off, but continued with the next item inside her make up bag.

"No. I remember." Gohan mumbled, then sighed." One. . .two. . . three. . . four. . . "

Videl applied lip gloss. Darkened her eyebrows with an eyebrow pencil. Poked her eye with the mascara brush, Gohan paused in his counting when he heard her curse. "Keep counting," Videl mumbled, deciding to ditch the mascara. Gohan continuned, only going quicker than before.

"One hundred seventy-eight, one hundred seventy-nine. . .one hundred eighty." Gohan grinned, relieved to have that over with.

The doorknob turned, and Videl came out of her room, smiling shyly. She gently pulled back a string of bangs from her eyes, and underneath the heavy coverup, blushed. Though she was sure Gohan couldn't see it.

Gohan studied Videl. Her face was pale. Her lips were a light purple color, and the eyeliner on her lower eyelids were smudged, making it appear as if she were tired with dark circles under her eyes.

"If you're not feeling well, you should've told me." Gohan said.

"Huh?" Videl wasn't expecting him to say that. She was expecting him to comment on how beautiful she was.

" We can go to the police station tomorrow. It's no big deal." Gohan grinned,not wanting her to push herself for his sake." You should rest, Videl. You don't look so good."

Videl self consciously touched her face, glared at Gohan, then turned around and stomped out of the apartment.

Gohan sighed, following after Videl. _What did I say to make her mad this time?_

**_. + . + . + . + ._**

The police woman wasn't sure what to make of Videl. Not many teens came into the station requesting to view the personal information of another individual." Is this some sort of prank? We're not allowed to disclose that kind of information to the public, not without proper authoritive permission."

Videl leaned closer to the police woman's tall desk." Please! I don't have to see everything! I just need a last name, and an address." Gohan stood next to Videl, more interested in the fugitives being brought into the station than the argument that was getting them nowhere. He had a feeling the police wouldn't hand over his information. If he even had it.

_I wish he wouldn't stand so close to me,_ Videl thought, hugging her body and shivering from the cold. _Why do ghosts have to make everything around them cold?_

"Are you feeling alright, miss? You don't look so good."

"That's exactly what I said," Gohan agreed, forgetting that the police woman couldn't see him, let alone hear him.

"Shut up," Videl mumbled to Gohan.

" I was just concerned. No need to get angry," The police woman replied, stealing the words out from Gohan's head.

"No I wasn't talking to- -"

"Videl Satan!" A man shouted, surprising Videl by seemingly appearing out of nowhere and giving her a hug." How have you been? I haven't seen you around the station in a while!" From his side, Gohan could see the man's face clearly. He had short black hair, a thin mustache, and a short patch of hair growing on his chin. Something about the way the man smiled and hugged Videl made Gohan feel nervous. He didn't like this man.

"Detective Evan? Hi." Videl said, catching the policewoman gawk at her. _So, she didn't know I was the Videl Satan. That explains why she wouldn't let me see Gohan's files._

Gohan kept a suspicious watch on Detective Evan as he led Videl to his office on the second floor of the station. He didn't like the way Detective Evan kept his arm draped around Videl. He wished he could walk between them or push Detective Evan away._ If only I wasn't dead!_ His anger triggered something within him, and Gohan had to stop to focus on his image mirrored within the shiny surface of the black marble pillars beside the railings. Gohan touched the marble, seeing the reflection of his hair, which was no longer black, but a glowing gold.

Detective Evan fumbled with his keys, bringing Gohan out from his stupor.

Videl glanced back, sensing Gohan wasn't right behind her, and she was right. Her eyes widened, and she traced an invisible line from Gohan to Detective Evan's office. Gohan looked back at the marble pillar, but his hair blended in, it was no longer gold.

"I'm coming," Gohan said, running to catch up before the door closed.

**. +. +. +. +.**

"Coffee?" Detective Evan asked.

Videl sat in the chair on the right and Gohan sat in the chair on the left. _Wow he didn't go through it!_ Videl shook her head in surprise, and Detective Evan shrugged. "Not much of a coffee drinker, huh?"

"No. That stuff is gross." Gohan said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Ah. . . no, I'm not." Videl coughed, almost forgetting that Detective Evan couldn't see or hear Gohan.

Detective Evan filled his coffee mug and took a seat in the black chair behind his desk. He took a sip of his coffee, set it on the table, loosened his tie, rolled up his sleeves, and took out a cigarette." So, what can I do for you Videl?"

Gohan frowned as the detective blew a puff of smoke in his direction.

"I'm looking for someone."

The detective raised his eyebrows." That sounds like detective work. . ."

"No. I assure you it's not." Videl answered, sensing the venom beneath his words. The police didn't mind when Videl helped them capture bad guys. Satan City is a big place, the police have plenty of other stuff to worry about. Detectives are different. They don't like having Videl stick her nose in their work. Outside help from someone who isn't a professional could ruin their evidence, endanger witnesses, and foil undercover operations- - Videl had found this out the hard way.

"Looking for an ex boyfriend, then?" Detective Evan smiled, burning out his cigarette in the ash tray. Videl bit her lip, mortified that the guy they were talking about was sitting right next to her." Normally I wouldn't do this, but since your Mr. Satan's beautiful daughter, I think I can make an exception."He opened his laptop and began clicking on different screens.

"I think he likes you." Gohan said, watching Videl's expression.

Videl nodded, letting Gohan know she heard him.

"Okay. So, who is it are you looking for?"

"His name is Gohan."

Detective Evan drew his hands away from the keyboard and entwined his fingers behind his head, stretching back in his chair. Gohan could see the disdain in the detectives eyes, and knew that, somehow, this detective had knew him in some way, or knew the name 'Gohan' before.

"Not many people are called Gohan, so I'm sure finding his records should be easy." Videl shrugged." I just want to know his last name and where he lives." Or where he used to live, I should say.

"Right. It shouldn't be a problem." Detective Evan agreed. Gohan leaned forward, watching intently as the detective typed on his keyboard. Gohan felt like someone had slapped him in the face when he realised that the detective wasn't typing his name down at all, he was just typing down random words to fool Videl!

_Why would he do that?_

* * *

**I'm sorry for misleading! I thought for sure I had created the perfect 1-shot! But * twiddles fingers * I am looking forward to writing the end of this story. It's the scene I'm most excited to write! **

**Don't overthink Gohan's ghostly powers, guys. It'll become clear as the story progresses.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Alriiiight," spoken in a Matthew Mcconaughey voice. The story is turning out nice so far. I just have to keep my big mouth ( twitchy fingers) under control so as not to ruin any suprises, but not bad, eh? Thanks for reviewing and reading! _

* * *

Detective Evan stopped typing and studied the screen for a moment, stroking the patch of hair on his chin."Hmm. I can't find his information."

"He's lying." Gohan said, narrowing his eyes at the detective." He never typed in my name at all!"

"Why would he lie about that?" Videl asked, raising her voice, panicked. It was never comforting to think that a detective had ulterior motives, or didn't take her seriously. She absolutely hated liars. Liars were the worst to her.

"Excuse me?" Detective Evan stuttered, not expecting such an outburst from Videl. He glanced at the empty seat beside Videl, then at the coffee pot sitting on it's table, and the ticking clock hanging from the wall. _What is she glaring at?_

Videl turned away from Gohan, then quickly thought of an excuse. She hated liars, and hated having to lie. _I can't tell him I know he didn't type in Gohan's name, because I don't know! Gohan is just being paranoid!_ "Why. . .would he lie about. . .his name?" Videl chuckled nervously, hoping Detective Evan wouldn't find her behavior odd or think she was lying to cover up something." What a weird name to lie about, too. Gohan."

"I don't think it's weird." Gohan said, almost pouting. He found he didn't like being talked about, especially when he was in the room! And there was something else. . . deep down, he felt his name had a special meaning. A name he felt honored to have. It definitely wasn't something to make fun of!

"Yes. . .well," Detective Evan glanced back at his screen, deep in thought." I don't think your friend lied about his name. . ." He took a quick sip of his coffee, cleared his throat, and continued speaking, only with more confidence." Our server is down. If you'd just tell me a full description of what he looks like, I'll put it into the computer when I get a chance, and give you a call later if I find anything." He bent down to grab a piece of paper and a pen from his drawer." Let's start with age. How old is this Gohan?"

Videl glanced over at Gohan, determined to figure out his accurate age. _He doesn't have any wrinkles, so he can't be too old. His hair is the perfect color, not a single grey hair in sight. He does have a widow's peak. . . .obviously the sign of a receding hairline. Dad has a widow's peak too, but he can't be Dad's age. He's wearing the Orange Star High School badge, but it's not unheard of to see an adult attending highschool. . . _

"You don't have to fret over the time, Videl." Detective Evan chuckled, thinking that Videl was staring at the clock since she didn't like coffee and there wasn't anything interesting in the seat next to her." Take all the time you need. There's no rush."

Gohan, frozen like a deer statue, daringly stole a glance at the detective.

"Twenty-three," Videl decided.

Detective Evan nodded, and jotted down Gohan's age.

"What?" Gohan scratched his forehead." No, I can't be twenty-three. I feel like I'm much younger than that."

"Too bad, you had you're chance to guess," Videl whispered, though not low enough to escape Detective Evan's ears.

"Huh?"

"I said. . . it's too bad I missed that test." Videl grimaced.

"Oh. Sorry. This really wont take long. Just a few more questions, then you can be on your way to school." Detective Evan smiled, then winked." I keep forgetting you're in high school. You look very mature, and beautiful for your age."

Videl scratched her cheek, giggling and blushing profusely at the compliment.

Gohan was amazed to see this gentler side of Videl. _Why isn't she yelling at him?_ It didn't seem fair that she only yelled at him every time he tried to be nice.

" Can you describe his physical appearance for me? If he's dating Mr. Satan's daughter, then I bet he must be buff and incredibly strong."

Videl chuckled, wishing she'd made Gohan wait outside or left him at the apartment. _It's going to be so awkward living with him after this!_

"Actually, he's uh. . ." Videl quickly glanced in Gohan's direction, then looked away. She gulped." He's muscular, can tell that he works out a little." Gohan grinned, feeling happy for some reason." Um, he has a pale complexion, I don't think he gets enough sun."

" A book nerd?"

Gohan's grin fell.

"Yeah. Probably. He did seem smart." Videl sighed, deciding to just get it over with." He's muscular, tall, pale, but not buff at all. He's kind of a whimp, and Dad would never approve of me being with someone as weak as him. He has short, black, spiky hair and that's all I know about him." Videl took a deep breath." Are we finished?"_ Please tell me we're finished._

Gohan wanted to say he wasn't a whimp, but last night when he could barely pull out the rice bag from the top shelf was proof that he was a weak ghost. _When I was alive, I'm sure I was strong_. Gohan flexed his hands._ I think_.

"When you say tall, how tall is he exactly?"

"This is going to be really strange, but it's how I measure people." Videl stated, standing up in her chair and motioning for Gohan to stand up too. He did, but not on his chair. If they couldn't guess his age right, he at least wanted his height to be accurate."He's **this** tall." Videl kept her hand raised over Gohan's head.

"Six feet tall." Detective Evan nodded, writing it down." And his weight?"

"I'd say one hundred forty-five."

Detective Evan took down Gohan's weight, then read the list outloud to Videl. She nodded, confirming the information.

"Alright. I'll give you a call when I find your boyfriend's last name and address. Shouldn't take more than a couple of days," Detective Evan said,cheerfully dismissing Videl from his office.

**. + . + . + . + .**

"I'm not that thin," Gohan grumbled, following behind Videl as they crossed the street.

"Give me a break, will ya?" Videl shouted, scaring other people walking past them on the sidewalk." It's not like we could weigh you! One hundred forty-five was my best guess!"

Gohan sighed, then looked up at the second floor of the police station. Looking back down at them ( Videl), was Detective Evan, peeking through the blinds of his window. Gohan's stomach seemed to twist in knots. He could feel that the detective was not a good guy, and needed to keep Videl as far away from him as possible." That detective is dangerous. He never typed in my name. We can't trust him, Videl."

Videl stopped, dug out a small notebook from within her pocket and began to write something down. Curious, Gohan peeked over her shoulder to read what she wrote. He realised it was a list of things about him. His eyes zoomed in on the recent addition, and he flipped.

"Paranoid! You think I'm paranoid?"

Videl ignored him and continued walking. After shouting and seeing that Videl wasn't going to respond, Gohan pleadingly asked," Where are we going? Why wont you speak to me?"

"We're going to my Dad's dojo, then we'll go to the school." Videl whispered when nobody was within distance to overhear her talking." Don't talk to me in public, Gohan. I don't want people to think I've gone crazy."

.** + . + . + . + .**

Detective Evan watched Videl until she disappeared around the corner, probably on her way to school. _Hmm. Nobody has put her up to this then, but she did seem to be talking to someone on a mobile earpiece, or maybe she was talking to herself?_  
He crossed the room and turned the lock on the door, and pulled the string to lower the blinds over the small window.

In the dimly lit room, Detective Evan returned to his chair, took out a cigarette and lit it, then opened his laptop to the Person Search screen of the police station database. Comforted by the cigarette in his mouth, Evan typed in Gohan's name and hit enter. He didn't have to wait long before a screen with Gohan's picture appeared.

"Well, I'll be damned." Evan said, reading the information Videl had given him and the information on the screen. She was five years off on the age, and ten pounds wrong on his weight, but his height was accurate.

_Gohan Son _

_age: 18_

_weight: 155lbs_

_height: 6'0"_

Evan looked at the calendar._ Gohan has been missing for ten months. Why is Videl suddenly looking for him? It doesn't make sense._ Evan finished his first cigarette, and quickly lit his second. Only one explanation seemed plausible:

Videl had lied. She is sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. She's trying to be a detective and find out what happened to Gohan.

"I'll have to take care of her. No one must ever find out what happened to him."

Evan typed in a special password, then hit the 'delete' button. Within seconds, Gohan's picture and information disappeared. _If Videl gets anyone else to search for him now, they wont find anything. As far as everyone's concerned, Gohan's mom never filed a missing person's report. With his information deleted, it'll be like he never existed!_

* * *

_We wont be seeing Detective Evan in the next chapter, but don't you forget him!_

_p.s. Have any of you read the fanfic called," Roses are Red?" It's a Gohan/Videl story. And I recommend it. It's one of my faves!_


End file.
